Father's story
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Athena is just now sixteen and she learns that her father is back and all she wants to do is kick his ass for abandoning her. But when he tells her where he has been will she buy it or kick him to the curb? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Gift**

**Here is a story for my friend FullmetalFan16! You are a great insperation. So enjoy this story and for all you read please review. Thanks! :)**

My name is Athena. I just turned sixteen today. My mom works with automail. She makes them for people who have lost limbs and sometimes she makes them for animals. My mom's name is Winry. She is super cool and is always there for me. My dad on the other hand is always gone. He never shows up and yet my mom and Uncle talk about how great he is. If you were to ask me my dad is the worst person in the world. But when I always think my mom is ganna cry she doesn't. She is really strong.

I work for my mom making automail. It can be tricky at times but I pull through. No matter how much I want to use alchemy I don't. I have to work hard like my mom.

Oh that's right one thing I can thank my father for is alchemy. If it wasn't for the stories they told me and the books he left for me and my Uncle I would be the alchemist that I am.

"Athena? Are you in here?" I heard my mom yell as she walked into the shed. I was working on an arm for her that she needed tomorrow.

"Yeah. Right here." I told here. SHe was somewhat of a scatter brain but she was the best mom I could ask for.

"Oh good you are almost done. I was just wanting to see your progress. Oh and to tell you happy birthday." She said with a big smile. She always gave me more then enough attention.

"Thanks mom. So when is the pain coming?" I asked. She understood who I was talking about. And that put a big smile on her face.

"Mustang and the others will be here around lunch time. Besides he might have changed. He is in the millitary now." She said and I thought to myself *yeah I would be too if you let me.* but I can't change that.

So I finished up what was need of the automail and headed for the house. I was on the porch when a man in a trench coat cme walking up. I looked at him, I had no clue who he was. But he might be someone who needs automail or something.

"Can I help you?" I asked as the man kept walking. He stopped when I spoke to him.

"Yes is Winry here?" He asked. He kept his face hidden and didn't look up. I gave him a stange look.

"Sorry she went to go get my birthday cake. May I ask who you are?" I said. He must have known mom from a long time ago. Back when she was a kid cause I have never met him.

"Can you tell her Ed droped by to see her?" The man asked me. When he said his name I had a feeling I should know it but from where. Then it clicked.

"Do you mean to tell me you are Edward Elric?" I asked him. I pray he say yes.

He looked at me and I could tell he was the one it the pictures that they showed me. I knew this was the Edward the they always talked about. I got off the porch and stood in front of the man. I didn't see my mother until after I hit him in the face.

"How dare you? You bastered go to hell." I told him and then ran to my room. How dare he show up after sixteen years. I want him to pay for what he did. But why did it hurt me to punch my own father.

**Here it is my first try at Full Metal Alchemist. Hope it is good. Let me know what you think. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stories**

**Chapter 2! Hopefully this one will be a little bit longer. If not oh well you will just have to put up with me and my crazy writin for a long time. :) Enjoy it.**

Not only did I have to put up with stupid Kyle I had to put up with my father. Ugh... could my birthday get any worse.

After mom checked his eye she came to my room. She was a little upset but she understood why. He never once showed up in my life. She never told me where he was or where he lived. Just that he had to be gone.

She told me that I need to go talk to him about what happened and that I needed to apoligize for the punch that I gave him in the face.

When she left I stayed on my bed. I was not going to go face that man who hurt my mother and my uncle for so many years. I hated him, when I needed him he wasn't there. When mom was too busy to be with me that is when I really wanted him.

I got off my bed and found a skirt and a tank top to wear. Went down staires to face everyone. I made it a little down the staires when I heard talking.

"Brother the place you have been. Do you have to go back?" Uncle Al asked. I was hoping he did. That would put my life back together.

"Well actually no I don't Al. Thanks to Envy I can stay out of London and be here with you guys." He told them. London where is that? I have never heard of it before. I decided I would sit on the staires for a bit and listen to them talk. My friends weren't here yet.

"So what is it like there brother?" Al asked again. He really wanted to know more about him.

"It is really lame and boring. Glad I can stay here. Everytime I truend around someone was bugging me because of Dad." He said.

"Wow you lived with Dad. Wow brother that must have been amazing." Al had a smile. A smile I had never got to see before. So he hide his true self from me.

"So how is she?" He asked. Mom turned to look at him. She frowned and then went back to doing the dishes.

"She's angry and updet. Ed she thinks you left us and that is what hurts her. Is you left." Mom told him. She didn't yell or get angry or cry she just made the statement.

"Winry how is that brother's fault. I mean he didn't choose to go to that place he did it to give me my body back." Al said. He was mad at mom now.

What did he mean by giving his body back. What where they hiding?

"Al I know it's not Ed's fault but he wanted me to keep it a secret until he got home so he could tell her." She said and then so she could put away the dishes.

My dad didn't want to leave me? He wanted to be here for me? But why did he have to go? Did I do something wrong?

"Hard to believe she is sixteen already. The last time I was here she had just turned two. She was happy and she also didn't hit me." Ed told them.

He was here for me when I was two? For how long? Did I call him dad or did I know he was my dad? I can't believe he is here and he wont leave again. Is that really true?

**Ok enjoy. :) **

**Oh and review if ya want! Wont update till later on tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

**Ok chapter three. Likin the reviews. More review on the first day then any other story. Makes me happy. See? ^_^ So enjoy this chapter. By the way it has been a while sense I have seen the show so if somethin is wrong sorry. Ok here we go.**

I didn't want the stories to end. I was enjoying them talking about when they were kids. But that all ended when Mustang came in with like five presents.

"Oh were is the birthday girl. Oh Athena come here I have lots of presents for you." He was s loud, and he was such a pain.

"Right here." I told him coming down the staires. I smiled a little smile. Jessie his daughter came and gave me a huge hug. That put a big smile on my face.

"Here Roy I will just take those." Mom said as she grabbed the gifts from Mustang. I noticed Kyle wasn't here.

"Hey Jessie not that I really care but where is Kyle?" I asked her. This was a little scary. I know Mrs. Riza made him come it's just a matter of where he went.

"Oh he is somewhere and as long as he does as what mom and dad told him to do I don't care where he is." She said we went to the kitchen to see if we could get a peek at the cake. No good. We were caught.

"What are you up too?" We turned to see Sig. Oh boy figures he would find us.

"Hey Grandpa!" As long as I can remember I always called him grandpa. Why no one knows. But they never tried to stop me either.

He smiled and then told me to stay out of the kitchen. By the time it was lunch time everyone had arrived.

I was starting to worry when Kyle hadn't played a dirty trick on me. Jessie said that it was normal for him to hind until the food came out when he was threatened by their father.

"Athena can you go to the shed and grab the trash bags.I left them out there." Mom yelled form the kitchen.

I went to the shed and there Kyle was sitting in the hay. He saw me come in and smiled. This was different. I looked up above my head to see if he found a paint bucket to dump on me I looked to my sides to see if he found a stick to hit me with. But when I looked there was nothing. This was not Kyle's style.

"Ok what are you up too?" I asked. I don't understand his game plan. He looked at me and then smiled again. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Me up to something. Come on my father is one of the powerfulist men in the world. Why would I act like a kid?" He said. Then he started to walk away. But he truned right before he got to the door.

"Oh I forgot your present." He came to me and planted a kiss on my lips. Then left after that.

When he left I found something hard and solid to throw in his direction. I hate him sometimes. Then I found the rash bags and went to the house.

**Here it is! Yes short but do I care not really as long as it is good. :) Some of the best chapters in history are only like two pages. So yep chapter three. Enjoy! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three months **

**Ok got board waintin on a someone to finish their story. But did't feel like puttin this up till I got a review. Cruel I know if ya wanna blame someone blame the person who got me started on this. Also I would like you all to go to my friend FullmetalFan16's profile and check out her stories. They are so flippin amazin. ^_^**

So after three months he proved he was staying. But he refused to tell me anything. He only told me about how he got there and that my grandfather lives there. When I asked to go he got really mad and told me no. It wasn't safe there.

We all found out that my mother was going to be expecting a baby. Both good and bad. It made my mom want to spend time with me more and it made my dad a bit nervouse. I laughed at my dad and also begged him to take me away from my mother. She was driving me crazy.

I was truly greatful when I got the letter asking me to go to Central for a week. School was out and I was wanting to see Jessie. I also hoped to talk to Kyle alone for a moment. I wanted to know what that kiss was about.

So after hours of begging they finally said I could go. Mom wanted to keep me home but dad told her I needed space. Thank you dad.

Over the months we have grown together. But in same ways we haven't. But that is ok. We have only begun to know each other in three months.

I made it to Central in about four hours. I got off and I hurt so bad. My greeter was Kyle. He came to pick me up and drop me off. This was my chance to ask him about that kiss.

"Hi there. Is this all you have?" He asked me. Of course he was on his best behavior, Daddy's men were watching him.

"Yep this is all. Thanks for the help." I told him. I really meant it too.

We got to the car that he came in. He was driving it of course. So this was the perfect moment to ask him about that kiss.

I had a ten minute window before anyone else would join the picture so I acted fast.

"So on my birthday when you gave me that kiss. Why did you do it? I mean were you hoping I would get sick form your sulivia?" I asked him. He looked at me. Then he smiled.

Kyle pulled over onto a curb and then faced me. So he could see my face. He was studying me. More then he ever has sense we have known each other. And we have known each other a very long time.

"I kissed you because I felt like it and I thought you might like it as a birthday present. But I guess I am a bad kisser." He said. He was still looking at me.

I have never had a real kiss and so I wouldn't know if he was a good kisser or a bad kisser. I mean he was my first kiss. He saw me thinking.

"Tell you what I will give you my whole thought process as to why I kissed you tonight when you come to my room say around two-thirty." He tells me and then we are off.

**Hahaha...I think I have out done myself. Yeah I know it's just another chapter to you but it is art to me. Yeah have no clue where that came from. I think it is from a movie. Oh well. Review or Garra will put you in a sand coffen. Oopps, wrong fanfic. Umm...Ed will put you in a cage made from a wall. :) Yeah it's lame oh just read the next chapter when it is published.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reason for a Kiss**

**Ok chapter five. Well hope it is good. :)**

I ate and then spent time with Jessie. But finally she went to be at around two o'clock. That gave me thirty minutes left before I had to see Kyle.

I was a bit nervouse. I mean me and Kyle liked to go and attack each other. Us being alone was not a good thing. When we were kids he would dump water, paint, or any sticky fluid on me then after that something that would stick to it like dirt, or feathers. It was really mean.

When it was five minutes till two-thirty I started to leave the bedroom.I had to be careful not to wake up Jessie. This was something that needed to stay between us.

I knocked on his door. He looked out and saw me. I was about a foot and half shorter then him. I get my shortness from my dad, or at least that is what mom tells me.

"Come in." He says. It makes me feel like we are going to do something that we shouldn't. But I went in anyway. I wanted him to know that what he did was not a good thing and that he will never do it again.

Of course I couldn't tell him anything. Not with him looking at me. I sat at his desk and he sat on his bed. I was hoping he would start the conversation but no good. It was up to me.

"Ok Kyle what was with that kiss?" I asked him. I wanted to get straight to the point. He looked at me and then he acted for a moment like he didn't understand.

"Oh right. I forgot you wanted to know that. Sorry when I heard you knock I was asleep." He said with a yawn. That would explain why he is only in his boxers.

"So...Are you going to tell me or what?" I said with a little angry voice. He was making me really mad now.

He looked at me and then laid down. With a sigh he lifted his head up and then laid it back down. "I don't feel like it right now. Catch me tomorrow." He said then he laid down on the bed and covered up.

I was pissed by this time. I stood up and I went straight to his bed. "You lazy bastered get your ass up and tell me why you kissed me." I waited for a come back but is was silents. "NOW!" I yelled. He really wanted me to punch him. But instead I shoock his arm to get him moving.

He put his arm around my waist and pined me to the bed. I couldn't move and this was not in my comfort zone. I tried to move but Kyle was to strong.

"Umm...Kyle?" I tried to say. He looked at me with a smile. It was a playful smile. He then lossened his grip on me and moved his hand to the small of my back.

"Kyle do you like me?" I asked. I didn't want to me the girl that thinks one thing and it's another but he was sending very weird signals.

Kyle just laid there and held me. After a while I thought I would ask again. "Kyle do you..." He cut me off with his finger. He wasn't going to let me speak.

"Athena I like you a lot. You don't treat me special becuase of who my father is. You don't giggle everytime you see me. When I was in your shed on your birthday I wanted to give you a gift no body has ever given you. So I wanted to be the first boy to give you a kiss and I wanted to be that only boy on your mind." He told me. By this time he had let me sit up so I could process all of this information.

To me it souned strange but to Kyle this was him. This was who he was. Now that think about it Kyle and Jessie have always been there for me, and I have always been there for them. I smiled and left Kyle's room. He called for me but I left.

**Ok I planed to have updated sooner but it didn't work out that way. But here it is. Enjoy and if ya want to review. I like reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Homunculi**

**Ok so chapter five seemed good enough for me. So here it chapter six. I hope it is good. **

I went to bed to enjoy what little sleep I would get. Well that was until the doorbell rang. We all got up to watch Roy open the the door. We wanted to know who in there right mind would want to come here at three in the morning.

When the door opened it was Uncle Al. I was shocked so was everyone else. Roy caught Uncle brfore he passed out.

"Uncle?" I ran to him. He was covered in blood. I was worried was this his blood or was it someone else's.

Jessie closed the door. Riza when to get something to clean him up with and Kyle went to get him clothes. I stayed where I was and watched as my Uncle did nothing. He had never been like this before. What happened.

Then a knock at the door made everyone jump. I knew there was something different here. The person behind the door was not a nice person. I didn't want to know who was there and didn't want anyone to open the or come in.

Roy stood up and headed for the door. I grabbed his hand and shoock my head. He looked at me and smiled. I didn't let go. Jessie went to the curtains to see who was there. She covered her mouth. She couldn't move or they would know someone was here.

I was scared. If Jessie did all she could to keep quite then we shouldn't open the door. After ten minutes or silents. Jessie gave the all clear. I let go of Roy's hand and went to looking at my Uncle.

We let Uncle Al sleep for a while and then Jessie told us she saw a woman and a man. The woman looked as if some of her flesh was missing and the man was very huge. He had a tattoo on his tongue. He looked as if he wanted to eat the door.

Jessie drew the tattoo and Roy's eye's got big.

"Homunculi" Roy said. I had only heard that word once and that was when my father told Uncle Al to never say it again. I stood up and went to the phone. I had to know what they were and what they wanted with Uncle Al.

"Dad?" I said into the phone. He was still asleep but he could hear the concern in my voice. I was going to find out from either my father or those people that were here what a homuncli was.

I got off the phone with my father I little bit after him telling me what had happend back when him and Uncle were kids.

This was something I never thought could happen. My dad losing his limbs the way he did, Uncle Al not having a body. Was there something else he wasn't telling me?

Truth or not this Dante person had to be stopped. She seemed to be a bad person and if she was after Uncle Al that means she might be after Dad to. I can't let her get him again. Not after getting him back. I wont lose my father every again.

I went back to Roy and the others. I tried to stay calm but that was hard. Dad had to tell me what he and Uncle Al did as kids trying to bring my Grandmother back with forbidin alchemy. Who the woman was and and who the homunculi was that Jessie saw.

I told Roy who they were. I could see fire in his eye. He was really pissed. He stood up and called Central. He had men put out to look for them. I knew normal men would die. He needed to put alchemist out there. At least then they would have a chance of living. I decided that I need to find them myself and send them back to hell where they belong.

I had almost everything ready when both Kyle and Jessie came in.

"Do you think we are going to let you go by yourself?" She asked me. Jessie wasn't one to be left out and neither was Kyle.

But they both couldn't come with me. I needed to stop them myself. But Kyle refused to let Jessie go so he told her he would come with me. She didn't want to lose both her brother and her best friend. But she lost in the end. She had to cover for us. So she reluctantly went down staires and stayed with her parents.

Me and Kyle went out his bedroom window. It was easy because he had a tree outside of it so we could climb down it without any problems. We made it out to the street and then from there we went to the main building of Central.

**Tada! Here it is. Two chapters up so this makes up for being late with the last chapter. Well let me know what ya think. Please and thank you! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Death**

**Ok here it is! Hope you like it!**

We arrived to the headquarters just as Dante and Gluttony entered through the gates. Gluttony was a big guy and Jessie was right Dante looked as if her flesh was missing. It was repulsing. How could you live like that?

Kyle caught my attention and we went straight to where Dante would go. Mustang's office. We were able to get there with ten minutes to spare. What are we going to do?

Kyle was going through his father's desk looking for something. When he came back up he had a gun.

"Kyle I don't think bullets are going to kill him." I told him. Kyle loaded the gun and told me to get behind him. He waited for the door to open hiding the gun.

When she walked in the room she looked happy to see Kyle but excited to see me. She looked sweet, she would look even better if she had flesh. So this was Dante, well for all I care she can go to hell.

"My, my what a sweet young girl you are. Tell me what's your name?" She asked me. She tried to make it look as if she was a normal person. But she wasn't.

"I acted as if me and Kyle were suppose to be here. I smiled back at her. "My name is Athena." I told her as a child who is shy to talk. Her grin got even bigger.

"Do you have a last name Athena?" She asked. By this time her little buddy was right beside me. He was looking at me like he was hungry. This was very disgusting.

I smiled at her and told her. "Elric, Athena Elric. You might know my father. He's the Fullmetal Alchemist." I said and at that same time Gluttony came after me. I didn't know what to do. Alchemy came to my mind and I claped my hands together.

A flash of blue came out of nowhere and before I knew it Gluttony was no where to be found. Dante ran to the window. Did I throw him there with alchemy?

"You, how did you do that?" Dante asked. I had to think what she meant.

"You used alchemy with out a transmutation circle." She looked at me with evil in her eye. I was feeling scared. Then I remebered my father faught her once why can't I do the same.

"My father faught you once I can do it too." I told her. He smile faded and that was all I needed to get the opeing that I needed to land my final blow.

I claped my hands together and I sent her flying. But it was not going to be a fatel blow. Which was good in a way. For Mustang it would be good.

We got lucky Armstrong decided to easedrop for once. He grab Dante as she passed out. But that didn't help us with Gluttony any. What were we going to do?

Armstrong told us to take Dante while he handled Gluttony. We got to a safe spot before we dropped Dante off and tied her. We took all actions of her performing alchemy. When we saw Havoc. He didn't like the idea. But he wasn't really going to to complain to much seeings how our fathers could kick his ass easily. So he kept his mouth shut and decided to do as we told him.

We left to go see Armstrong. By that time Gluttony and him were in a fight. We couldn't get to close or Gluttony would have a snack. But we had to do something. A plan came to mind but I didn't know how long Armstrong could last. I told Kyle to run and go to the secratery and get her to call Mustang.

Kyle left and did as I said. Gluttony was starting to spit on everything. Acid in his saliva. This is ganna take skill to get past him and use more alchemy. Armstrong had him facing me. I needed him the other way. Soon they were on a the floor. Just the perfect angle for me. I got on Gluttony's back and I took the a shard of metal out of my boot and infused it with alchemy.

Gluttony cried out of pain. He had his attention me. He tried to throw me off but it didn't work. I had to hang on just long enough for help to come. Mustang got here just in time. I made the cut deeper and longer. Acid was in his body and with fire it will react togther and cause a huge fire.

Mustang caught on quick and shot a flame in the wound. When he caught on fire I jumped off and ran to Dante. I had to find it. And if anyone would use it against him it would be someone who needed to control him.

Dante was trying to get out but she was losing a battle with Havoc. They looked at me when they heard my foot steps.

"Where is it?" I asked her. She looked at me and then smiled. I hated that smile so I punched her. Havoc looked at me. I looked at him. "Got a problem Havoc?" I asked him. He shoock his head no. I nodded.

"Tell me where it is." I demanded. She looked at me. Then she saw I was not backing down.

"It's in my necklace." She told me. I grabbed the pendent and yanked. She winced in pain but that was campared to nothing the homunculi have gone through.

I ran back and I threw the pendent on Gluttony and I used my alchemy on him. He screamed in pain. I couldn't handle hearing the pain. But I had to finish what my father started. The tears streamed down my face as he screamed in pain.

**Six months later**

Every now an then I remeber the night I gained a boyfriend, and the morining I killed somebody who was loved so much that a person was willing to perform the ultimite taboo of alchemy.

My father told me over the phone that he could kill the some of the homunculi due to the fact that they helped him. I couldn't stand to watch them in pain.

As for my mother I could. Everyday when the baby kicked and it hurt she would get mad at dad and throw what every was light enough and near her to throw. Dad finally figuered out to take away the wrench.

My life was somewhat back to normal. Except Kyle and I were together. Dad hated Roy loved it and Jessie along with our mom's said it was about time.

Life is perfect for now. Who knows what our next adventuer will be.

**How was it? Hope it is good. I am also planin to continue a story with the same characters so if you have suggestions let me know. I will give you credit and thank you very much. Ok reviews are welcome. XD**


End file.
